All's Well That Ends Well: The Awakening
by Acheron's Minion
Summary: "Oh Christ," were the only words able to take form on Lokyri's lips as a glorified giant smurf, a Malachai with a face tattoo, and a Daimon-demigod with a thing for L'Oreal strode full-irate tilt into her office.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Whatever belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon sadly does not belong to me. **

**Preface**

"Oh Christ," were the only words able to take form on Lokyri's lips as a glorified giant smurf, a Malachai with a face tattoo, and a Daimon-demigod with a thing for L'Oreal strode full-irate tilt into her office.

"Who blew up the world while I was on my coffee break?" She asked with an amused quirk of her eyebrow. The men passed around a scowl before Mr. Horny Smurf stepped forward determinedly.

"Lokyri, you are the Chthonian that presided over the Atlantean pantheon, correct?" The Atlantean inquired. Lokyri scoffed playfully,

"Was it the giant emblem on the floor, or the covert disappearing island that gave me away?" The Malachai and the Daimon chuckled. The other Chthonian gave an indignant huff.

"If you're done with the sarcastic comebacks, I'd like to get to the problem at hand." She turned her attention to the most tense of her three visitors.

"And what would that be?" He took a deep calming breath before he responded.

"The Atlantean pantheon is waking up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is the property of anyone that is not me. Lokyri is solely mine. **

_Sorry, I know it's been awhile and I know it's short. Review if you want. It would be appreciated! _

Lokyri shook her head.

"Nope," Acheron gave her an exasperated look and glanced at his only semi-willing comrades for help, they shrugged.

"What do you mean, nope?" Lokyri jumped up out of her seat, smacked her hands down on her desk, and put her face extremely close to the Atlantean's. Slowly, and condescendingly she enunciated:

"Because dead people don't just wake up," Acheron's head bobbed slightly as he took a second to _calmly_ count down from ten in his head.

"Well," He began, in a tone that said he was _really _trying his best not to snap, "apparently some do."

"_WELL,_ THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!" Lokyri shouted, forcing Acheron to jerk back. Sighing heavily, she sat back down in her chair like nothing happened. She clasped her hands together,

"So, Nick, Stryker, would you guys like anything? Tea, coffee, scotch? I literally have every beverage known to man... and pretty much everything else. "She cocked her head to look at them and raised an expectant eyebrow. Lokyri snapped her fingers and two cushioned chairs appeared. She gestured to them.

"Cop a squat, get comfy. You're going to be here awhile, I assume. So, did you want coffee?" Stryker looked at the chair like it was going to bite him; Nick shrugged again and sat down. Crossing her arms across her chest, Lokyri leaned back in her chair and gave the Daimon a once over.

"If you don't sit down I am going to assume that you and the Atlantean have been getting to know each other a little _too well_. As in "pants-less tango dancing in the moonlight" too well." The Daimon-lord gaped in some sort of, confused disgusted shock, and then sat down burgundy plush chair. Nick's face was lit up in amusement, whereas Acheron looked somewhere between offended, and mildly constipated.

"So you are just going to ignore the problem then?" the Atlantean scowled. Lokyri shot him a feigned irritated glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to focus on you the whole night? Excuse me, Mr. MyProblemIsMoreImportantThan TheRestOfTheWorld. Jeesh, i thought Atlanteans were supposed to be patient." She chastised. Acheron balked.

"I can honestly say that my current issue is more pressing and important than plushy chairs and tea!"

"And prostitutes?" Lokyri inquired, Acheron flung his arms up.

"You never once mentioned prostitutes!" He shrieked in his attempt to cover her voice.

"So prostitutes are more important than the end of the world? What kind of Dark-hunter are you?!" She yelled accusingly with an over-dramatic gasp.

"What are you even talking about!?" The Atlantean snapped. Lokyri's expression turned completely serious.

"Now, Apostolos, Harbinger of destruction, what are you going to do about the end of the world?" She asked, her voice menacing and unwavering.

"What?" The leader of the Dark-hunters asked in a defeated (and slightly squeaky) voice. Nick interrupted, raising his index finger.

"On second thought, coffee would be great."

**Soooooo sorry it took so long. I've been uber busy. Read my other fanfic, Carpe Noctem, hint: The main character is amazing. It is however, eventual slash so... don't like, don't read. I have no idea where I am going with THIS fanfic relationship wise. So, yeah. If you have any requests, feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
